Holding On
by Jonas-aholic
Summary: Cancer is attacking Chealsea's life, can the one and only Nick Jonas help her?
1. Author's Note

Chelsea is a sophomore in high school. In the middle of nowhere, New Mexico. But one morning she awakes to a terrible pain in her mid-back. After a doctors visit, Chelsea must face living with leukemia. But when she doesn't get better, what happens other then a wish come true. Backstage at a Jonas Brothers concert. But what happens when Chelsea and Nick Jonas fall in love? Can Nick go on without Chelsea when she is gone? Can Chelsea beat the leukemia to be with the one she loves?

This is my first fanfic, tell me if you think I should continue. If I get enough reviews tonight I will post first chapter tomorrow morning. Ideas welcome

Hope You Like!


	2. Update

**UPDATE APRIL 17**

Changing the plot line a bit, more like a lot, but same premise. Imma try and update tomorrow morning, thats when i have time to type. Stick with me, imma try and make this a good story yet! Any ideas or experienced writers who would like to help feel free :

-dinosaur


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

_Dear Nick, Kevin, and Joe,_

_My name is Chelsea Woods. I'm a freshman in Rio Rancho, NM. But currently I am residing in UNM Hospital. About 2 months ago I discovered I had a brain tumor. I've seen all the specialists money can buy and they all say nothing can be done. I have less then 6 months to live._

_The Make-A-Wish foundation contacted me and my family a few weeks ago to grant me one last wish. Being a huge Jonas fan, that wish would be to meet you three. But I decided to give my wish to another child, so they could live out their dream. Hearing your music and passion for what you do is enough for me. _

_I'm writing this letter to say thank you. Thank you for caring so much about your fans. Thank you for inspiring me and so many others, your music has really helped me through some tough times. But thank you most for helping get out the wonderful news of Jesus. That's so important for everyone to know._

_I hope you three go so much farther in your lives, and touch so many more hearts. You all have amazing gifts, keep using them._

_Truly, __Chelsea K. Woods_

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Nick read the letter for what seemed like the thousandth time. Him and his brothers got the letter and immediately got the next flight out to meet this girl.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing soon. Welcome to Albuquerque"

"Dude! This is it! I love making girls dreams come true" Joe said with a smirk.

Nick rolled his eyes and he woke up the snoring Kevin. Together the brothers made their way off the plain and out front where a limo was waiting for them. As nerves took over the youngest rockstar, the limo made its way downtown towards the towering hospital.

* * *

**Sooo… wat do you think? Please review, tell me your thoughts, ideas, and I need some characters for later in the story. Send the generic try out info if your interested.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting Part One

The brothers looked at each other nervously as the limo rolled to a stop. Together they climbed out and made their way inside.

"Excuse me ma'am? Can you tell me what room Chelsea Woods is in?" Kevin asked the first receptionist they saw.

"Ehh… room 366. Take the elevator to floor three, take your first left and it should be the second or third room on the right. Can I get your names though? We have a visitor's log." the receptionist answered/asked.

"Paul, Adam, and Jerry Jones." the eldest brother returned.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

Chelsea looked at herself in the mirror with approval.

"Well don't you look nice!" her nurse Carrie said walking in.

"Thanks. So did you come in to tell me why I have to get all fancied up yet?"

"Nope. You're just going to have to wait."

"Sigh. (AN: Yes she said it, not actually did it) Ok then. I guess I'll just have to be a good little teenager and wait."

"Thanks darling." Carrie said as she left.

Chelsea plopped down on her highly-uncomfortable hospital bed and turned on the TV. To her great pleasure, it was Hannah Montana, and her favorite episode at that, _Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas_. She laughed as the boys started fighting over the door when she heard footsteps.

Looking to her left, Chelsea fell off her bed in astonishment. For in her doorway, stood the three boys she had been laughing at seconds before.

"Oh. My. God." was all that Chelsea could muster.

"No 'Oh my Jonas?' You must not be a real fan." Joe joked

"I must be dreaming. How on God's sweet Earth are _the_ Jonas Brothers standing in the doorway to _my_ hospital room?"

"Well…" Kevin began but was cut off by a nurse entering the room.

"I take all credit. I will now accept all thank you's from highly obsessed teen girls." Carrie said smiling.

"Oh my goodness Carrie!! How did you pull this off?!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I sent them your letter." she replied simply

"Uhh hello? Still here, thank you." Joe entered the conversation.

****

**So, how ya likin it? Wait, before you answer that question, click that little purple button to the left. Seriously, reviews make my day. And may I just say, or scream to the heavens, THANK JESUS FOR SUMMER VACATION!! Which also means I will be updating more frequently. But I need readers, so review, help get this puppy going. I cant write if I don't have an audience. **


	5. Author's Note Category Change

**Hey guys sorry but I had to move this story outta the HM category.**

**Fanfic is throwing a fit over all JB stories under it.**

**Where are we supposed to post then I ask you?**

**This is why we need a JB category eh?**

**oh well. Im in the process of writing up the next chappie, so hold tight.**

**-dino**


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast with Superstars

"Oops. I'm sorry! Here, I brought you three some chairs, now I need to go see to my other patients." Carrie said in one long breath as she exited the room.

"So you're sure I'm not dreaming?" Chelsea asked, clearly skeptical, as the brothers settled themselves in the desk chairs Carrie has brought.

"No quite certain your not, otherwise we would all be having the same dream at the same time, and don't you have to be twins to do that?" Joe said spinning in circles.

"Yea cause of that whole telepathy thing? I always wanted to know what that is like! I guess its just another thing to add to the list." Chelsea sighed.

"List? List of what?" Nick questioned.

"Well, when I found out I had Victoria, that's my tumors name, I made two different lists. One is things that I desperately need to accomplish before I die in order to have lived a meaningful life, and another of things that I'll never get to do and/or experience."

"Why Victoria?" seemed to be all Joe got out of it.

"Because when I went to public school, there was an 8th grader on my bus named Victoria and she was the biggest female dog I ever met. So every time something of pure evil comes along, I name it after her."

"Wow. That's intense."

"Yea so I know this is a highly enjoyable chat and everything, but can I go get some food please? Nick ate all the sausage this morning!" Kevin whined.

"Ooooooh, do you guys wanna ditch this place and go see the city?"

"Will they let you do that?"

"No, but that's why it's called escaping" Chelsea replied with a smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with the help of Carrie, the four teens were successfully sitting in the boys' limo.

"So where we going, Chels?"

"Hmmm, we should go to Flying Star! They have the best everything EVER!"

"Haha well ok then, to Flying Star it is!" Kevin laughed.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself, Chelsea?" Nick said.

"Well, my full name is Chelsea Lindsey Woods, I was born in Albuquerque, but I spent my entire life in Rio Rancho, which is a suburb-type thing off of Albuquerque but now it's like one of the fastest growing city's in the state or something. I was in band, I played clarinet, I was in the marching band at my high school. Most of my friends are band geeks, and I guess I was considered a cool bandie, as cool as they get haha. I'm entirely to obsessed with you boys, and I have far to many inside jokes with my best friends. That do it for ya?"

"Band, huh? Were ya any good?" Joe asked

"I was first chair but in the last band, ha. I always skrew up on auditions because I get nervous, but im really good, even the directors say I belong in the highest band, but they have to base it off the auditions to make it fair."

"Well then."

"Yay were here! Finally! I'm so starving!" Kevin exclaimed.

* * *

An hour and a half, two courses, and many pieces of pie later, the group found themselves once again in the limo.

"Who woulda thought a 90-pound weakling like this could eat so much?" Joe said highly impressed.

"Please, you go live in a hospital for 2 months and see how much you eat the first time you get out."

"Well where to now?" Nick wondered aloud.

* * *

** So here it is, but i have writers block from this point on, not sure where they should go. So pitch in, do your part and give me some ideas :D**


End file.
